The Two Girls From The Alaska
by TheCompanionsAreCalling
Summary: Oswin sees an attractive woman on the Starship Alaska, and immediately decides that she needs to have sex with her. After a 'one-night stand' she wakes up to find a note that promises for more after a wonderful night of amazing sex. Although this isn't something Oswin's used to, she still finds herself excited about the concept. (Oswin/Nina)


Oswin looked across the crowded room, smiling as she saw a pretty brunette entering the room with a couple of friends. She nudged her friend, Madi, and asked, "Is she new here? I haven't seen her around anywhere."

Madi squinted, trying to follow where Oswin was looking. "You mean Nina?" She asked.

Oswin turned to her, eyes raised. "Nina?"

"Yeah, that's her name. She works in storage, so she's not seen a lot." Madi answered, refilling her and Oswin's drinks. "I'm pretty sure she's single."

"Good enough incentive for me." Oswin said, setting down her drink and striding across the room.

-x-

And that's how Oswin ended up here, pushed up against her bedroom door, Nina pressing soft kisses against her neck. She reached around to unzip Nina's dress, pushing them towards her bed. They toppled onto it, Nina hovering above her. "God, you're hot when you're sweaty." Oswin said lowly, her hands pushing up Nina's dress.

Nina smirked and leant down, passionately kissing her on the lips, tongues mingling. They separated only for Oswin to pull her dress completely off. Oswin was delighted to find that Nina wasn't wearing a bra underneath her dress. Her hands ran lightly against Nina's breasts, causing Nina to gasp against Oswin's lips. Nina frantically pushed up Oswin's dress, wanting to feel skin against skin.

Oswin lifted herself up so she could pull it off, and Nina hurriedly pressed herself against Oswin, kissing her with not only her whole mouth, but her entire body. Oswin ran her hands up and down Nina's sides, not sure what to do with them just yet, until she settled on wrapping her arms around Nina's neck, kissing her hard. Nina cupped one of Oswin's breasts, her free hand moving down to press against Oswin's damp knickers. "You're so wet." Nina said against Oswin's lips.

Oswin smirked as she flipped them over. She lowered her head, pressing small kisses against Nina's neck, sucking on a sensitive part, lightly nibbling, just hard enough to leave a mark. She adventured Nina's neck until she eventually moved down, pressing feather light kisses onto her breasts, licking one of her nipples briefly. She moved down, slowly making her decent down Nina's wonderfully shaped body. She eventually reached Nina's knickers, pressing a soft kiss against them, smirking up at Nina. "I'm not the only one who's wet." Oswin said smugly.

Nina chuckled and said, "Shut up and get on with it." Oswin moved down, planning on teasing her just for saying that. She licked a stripe up against Nina's left thigh, doing the same to the other, getting dangerously close to her underwear, but just far enough way to have Nina squirming underneath her. She placed her hands on both of Nina's hips, lowering her head so her teeth were gripping the top of her underwear. Nina lifted herself up as Oswin pulled the laced fabric down slowly, her nose just barely gliding against Nina's beautiful vagina. She dropped the knickers at the end of the bed, moving back up to Nina's midsection. She lowered her head, her hot breathing just reaching Nina's wetness. "Jesus fuck, Oswin, just fucking fuck me already." Nina begged.

Oswin's tongue plunged itself into Nina unexpectedly, causing the woman to call out in pleasure. She pulled her tongue out, licking a hot stripe between Nina's folds. She entered again, finding Nina's clit and just barely touching it. Nina writhed beneath her. She pressed harder against Nina's clit, until she pulled away and moved up, pressing a hard kiss against Nina's mouth. Nina was about to protest when Oswin plunged two fingers into her. Oswin drowned out Nina's moans with a heated kiss, thrusting her fingers in and out until she felt Nina spill out before her, reaching her orgasm. Oswin moved down and lapped up all of Nina's juices agonizingly slowly.

As she moved up to press another kiss to Nina's lips, Nina unexpectedly flipped them over. She lowered her head, her mouth latching onto one of Oswin's breasts. Oswin gasped in surprise and pleasure. Nina moved back up after a long moment of wonderful sucking and licking, licking a long stripe up Oswin's neck. Oswin swallowed as Nina moved up, pressing a soft kiss against her lips. "Oh god, I'm going to come off of just this." Oswin muttered, her eyes squeezing shut as Nina moved down, her breathing hot against Oswin's stomach. Nina licked her way back up until she reached Oswin's breasts again. She pressed kisses against them as she moved up, grinding her hips down against Oswin's. "Take my fucking knickers off." Oswin persisted.

Nina's hands quickly discarded of the material, her wetness rubbing against Oswin's, creating a certain pleasurable friction that made Oswin squeeze her eyes shut and call out Nina's name. Nina sucked and licked against Oswin's neck as she kept grinding her hips down against Oswin's, until finally Oswin yelled out, reaching her climax. Nina pulled away and dropped down beside her.

Oswin sighed in pleasure, pulling the covers around them both. "That was awesome." She breathed.

Nina smiled and nodded, her breathing returning to normal. "You know, I think you're the best I've had." She said, turning to Oswin.

Oswin smiled too, still looking up at the ceiling. "I get that a lot."

-x-

Oswin woke up alone with a not so bad hangover. She smiled at the memory of the night before. She turned, not expecting to see a note sitting on her bedside table. She smirked, before frowning. _You aren't supposed to leave notes after a one night stand. _She thought. She sat up, holding the covers against her chest. She picked it up and smiled as she read, "Meet me in storage, 8:00 tonight."


End file.
